Two Worlds Collide
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Ashlee Winters or Jackson is a 16 year old normal girl but that's want she want people to make her think. When Chiron sent her to get the Kane Siblings, she met a certain Death God. Soon, she falls in love with that stupid little Death God. But when a treacherous evil kidnaps Sadie, they will have to risk everything to save her. Even their hearts. AnubisxOC
1. Ashlee Opheria Winters Jackson

** Hello guys! I'm back with another story. Now be warned that I only read _The Kane Chronicles: The Red Pyramaid. _So feel free to point out the mistakes. Hm? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor TKC**

* * *

_Why did Chiron sent me here? Said something about Egyptian gods? Eh never mind._ Ashlee Winters spoke, her blue bag tugging at her back. A gift from her half-brother, **(hint hint :) ) **She unconciously tugged at her hairpin. She gulped as she looked around, she looked up at the sign. _**Brooklyn School Of The Gifted. **_Ashlee rolled her eyes, she knew that Drew Tanaka was here and let's say that they dont agree on terms.

Ashlee sighed as she walked while thinking when she ran into a boy, "Hey!" She look up to see a boy that reminds her of that mischevious Latino Elf, Leo Valdez. "S-Sorry..." _Don't draw attention to yourself. __Don't draw attention to yourself. __Don't draw attention to yourself._ "It's okay. I'm Carter." Ashlee stared at the outstretched hand before running away.

She sighed in relief, "I'm not going to do that again..." She said to herself. She went to the office, immediatly, she walked into Drew Tanaka with her arguing with an old lady. "But, like, you have to,like, change the score so it will, like, get me to be cheer captain!" She said but the old lady immediatly shook her head, "For the final time! No Miss Tanaka! NOw if you kindly."

Drew slammed her hands on the office table, "Change my grades!" Her eyes glowed, "Ah hem!" Ashlee cleared her throat, Drew turned around and immediatly her eyes widened. "Winters? Ashlee Winters? Oh you got to be kidding me!" I glared at her, "Chiron said we weren't suppose to use our powers." I sneered, Drew scoffed. "Chiron's getting too old for his job. Now just let me do my job and you can get-"

I immediatly had an bow in my hand, Drew whimpered. '' Charmspeak her again and you will get an arrow.." Drew whimpered before running out of the office, "This is not the ending, Winters!" I sighed and changed my bow to my hairpin and put it in my hair. "Miss? Why did you point Miss Tanaka with a pencil and she ran off?" I faced the mortal before letting out a tight smile.

**Ashlee's POV **

"She has a phobia with pencils." The old lady nodded before asking my name, "A-Ashlee...Jackson." I said, not revealing my real name. The old lady nodded, "well Miss Jackson, I'm Mrs Tates and I'm the assistant for the Principle of this school." I nodded, "Here are your books...Your timetable...And your locker combination. I hope you will have an enjoying journey here"

I let out a small smile before running out of the room. I sighed, _I just need to get the kids and get out of here. _She wondered around before going to the History class, "And Poseidon married- Oh...Hello Miss?" I casted my eyes to my shoes, "Jackson..." The male teacher scrunched up his face then he relaxed, "O-Oh...The new student. Class? Today we have a new student."

**Sadie's POV (For a while) **

I looked up from my doodle picture before scanning the new student, her jet black hair was braided to be a Katniss Everdeen style, her eyes were the strange colour of green, like the seas. But the thing strange about her, she was having a powerful aura to her, as if she was an all powerful magician. My eyes widened, _Magician! She's a magician! _

**Ashlee's POV once again.**

I noticed a blonde girl staring at me, almost as if she's studying me. I immediatly thought of a monster, _Oh no...If there is a monster on the first day of school...I'm going to hit something. _"Miss Jackson?" I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yes?" "Would you tell me about yourself?" I gulped, _Don't draw attention to yourself. __Don't draw attention to yourself._ "I was...born in Manhtten...I moved to England with my...Half- brother...Every summer...I go to this special camp..."

The old teacher raised an eyebrow, "Special? What kind of special camp?" I bit my bottom lip until they bled, "...Special for people whom are needed for counseling." THe class laughed, "What? You're crazy?" _Well...If you mean crazy as in seeing monsters every where you go and just survived the second Titan War? Then yeah, I am crazy. _

I looked down, "Now. Class. Settle down. I'm Mr Jones, I'll be teaching Greek and History." I bit my bottom lips and sat down in front of the girl. I took out the books. "Now, as you can see. After Poseidon gotten married to Amphitrite, he had many other secret lovers. Can you name me one of them and their story?" I can name one, excluding my mother of course.

The class never responded, " Ok now One of the secret lovers were-" I blurted out, "Medusa. She was the one whom had made love to Poseidon in Athena's temple. When Athena found out, she turned Medusa's fine beauty into something horried that whenever people stared into her eyes. They will turned to stone, she was later slained by Hercules during his 13 tasks of labours. Thus, Pegasus, the sacred horse. And Chrsaurus**(sp?). **They were born from the blood spilt from their mother's body."

I took a deep breath, I looked around me. They were blinking with shock even the teacher, I suddenly shuffled my feet. _I told myself not to__ draw attention to yourself! Now look what happen!_

"T-T-That's absolutely correct! Miss Winters, how did you know everything, all of them were not in the syllabus!" _Well...My dad is a god and he married my mom which created me which made me half god but they will never believe me..._

I bit my bottom lip, "I go the library a lot..." That sounded like a question more than an answer. But Mr Jones managed to believe it anyway, "That's good, Miss Jackson. You should all be like Miss Jackson!"

A girl said, "Be a teacher's pet?" Then the whole class laughed. I mentally groaned and sat down.

_Later..._

I was walking when I heard my name being said, "Ashlee...Magician...Greek Maniac...I doubt it..." I peeked an saw the blonde and a black haired guy. They were cuddling and the blonde was talking.

"Ah hem." I cleared my throat, the blonde looked scared then relaxed. "Oh...Hey Ashlee..." I waved, "I-Is that your boyfriend?" I asked, The Blonde nodded. "His name is Anubis."

I raised an eyebrow, "Egyptian god of death?" Anubis nodded. "Yup." The blonde smiled before facing me. "I'm Sadie Kane." I casted my eyes down, "Hi." Sadie waves.

Anubis comes closer to me, "You look familiar..." I looked up at him and I stare at his chocolate brown eyes. "I..." Suddenly a car honk, "Hey Ash!" I turned around and saw Percy.

Percy got out of his car and walked over to us, "Hey Ash! Thalia's complaining that- Oh...You didn't told me that you made friends." I rolled my eyes. Percy put out his hand, "I'm Perseus Jackson. You can call me Percy. I'm Ashlee's half-brother"

Anubis looked at Percy before shaking his hand, "Anubis." Percy blinked, "What a strange name." Percy stepped on my foot, I took a deep breath "C'mon Ash. Thalia's waiting." I nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I was about to go when somebody got my hand, "Wait..." I turned back to look at Anubis staring at me. He was so close that I could felt his breath. "Are you sure that you didn't see me before?" I could feel Percy digging his pocket for Riptide.I grabbed his arm.

I blushed, "Y-Yes." I wrenched my hand away and walked to Percy's Porsche.

"I don't trust that guy..." He said when we were at a stop light. I rolled my eyes, "You don't trust every guy I meet. " Percy pretended to look hurt. "I trust you with Nico...And Jason."

I turned to face him, "They are my cousins!" Percy shrugs, " Anubis guy was staring at you like you were his lover or something..." Percy stared at me, "Are you?" I shook my head, "What the...No! He has Sadie as his girlfriend!"

Percy nodded, "I'm guessing that Sadie was that Blondie." I nodded, "Let's go meet Thalia! I'm hungry for some burgers!"

Neither did I knew that there was a spirit of a death god above me.

* * *

**Whelp. I'm done with this chapter XD I was wondering if this was a bit too short. Scorpius is acting different...I wonder why? Well its me to think and you to find out. So R&R**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In You Favour. **_


	2. The Truth

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! So...Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or PJO**

* * *

Sadie Kane tugged at her boyfriend arm, "Anubis? Why did you ask her that?" Anubis just stared at his outstretched hand. _Why did my hand feel so tingly afterwards...Could I? No...But maybe..."_

"**ANUBIS!"** Anubis snapped out of his thoughts, "Wha?" Sadie stood in front of him. "Yes. Sadie?" "You weren't listening to me..." Anubis looked at the blue Porsche move further and further away from sight.

"Sorry. It's probably wasn't that important anyway." Sadie huffed, "Whatever. I'm hungry, let's go find Carter and eat!" Sadie exclaimed as she pulled her boyfriend's arm and, later on, her brother's arm to a burger place.

_Later..._

Sadie munched on her burger, "Carter?" Carter looked up, "Yes?" "Do you know the name of Ashlee and Percy Jackson?" Carter froze, "Yeah...Why?"

Sadie shrugs, "Ashlee transferred to my class today." She went closer to Carter, "I think she is a magician." Carter kept his chuckle and raised an eyebrow. "Really? How do you know if Ashlee is a magician?"

Before Sadie could answer, a loud shout rang out. "Nico Fricken Di Angelo! Come back with my book!" A pale boy that looks like Anubis a bit ran to the doors. "Argh! Ash! Stop!"

He looked around and spotted Anubis. "Oh...You again...Quick! Help me! My cousin is going to kill me!" Nico ran to Anubis and pushed the book in Anubis's hands. Anubis stood, dumbfounded.

And almost immediately, a girl that the Kane Siblings minus one knew. "Ashlee..." Her green eyes full of fury. She spotted Nico and,if possible, her eyes got even fiery. "Nico Di Angelo!" She then started to spoke in a language nobody knew.

The pale boy spoke back with the same language. She was about to touch her hairpin when she saw the Sadie. She tilted her head, "Ash! Don't hurt your cousin and do-" Percy dashed through the doors along with a few other people.

Carter looked shock, "P-Percy..." Percy's eyes widened, "Oh...Hey Carter!" Carter stared at Ashlee, "Y-Y-You're the da-..." At Ashlee's head of warning, he shut his mouth close.

Percy walked over to Carter, "Carter...Good to see you..." Percy smiled, "Likewise." Suddenly, a feminine voice rang out. "Hey! Seaweed Brain!" A blonde kid came running.

"Wise girl...Hi." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh...Who are them?" Carter looked at the girl with unusual grey eyes. He gulped when she was studying him. "These are Sadie and Carter Kane." The blonde raised an eyebrow and nodded.

She turned to them, "Hi. I'm Annabeth." Anubis looked at her. "Anubis." Annabeth sniffles a giggle.

Then another group of people came. This time, a boy with dirty blonde hair came walking with a mountain of burgers. "Hey! Piper! Help me with these please." A pretty girl with kadeiscope eyes came laughing.

"Can we sit with you?" Annabeth asked and with Anubis's nod, she pushed Ashlee inside and she sat between Anubis and Sadie. She grumbled and looked at Anubis' table. "H-Hey! That's my book!"

She tabbed it before anybody could take it. She faced Anubis and then kept hitting him with her book. "Ow! Who knew pretty little girls could be so violent." He stopped Talking and he knew that everybody had their eyes on him.

Ashlee stopped moving, she put down her book and started to munch on her burger with her cute little blushed face. Sadie was glaring at Anubis with a look that said 'Why did you said that?' Kind of look.

Anubis felt, for the first time ever, to crawl in a hole and die. Except he can't because he is immortal and crap. Percy glared at him and Thalia cleared her throat, "So...What did you guys order?" Everybody felt the tension dropped and they changed the subject.

But Ashlee Winters sat there quietly while eating her burger and ,later, reading her book with a red face.

_When everybody was done eating... _

Sadie let out a tight smile to everyone before saying_, "_Well...If you excuse me, I need to have a little talk with my 'boyfriend' please." She grabbed Anubis' arm and dragged him outside the place.

Ashlee looked at Sadie and frowned, "Wow... First day you met him and you already made him fall in love with you. Piper? Did you do something?" Jason Grace asked his girlfriend, which she just shook her head.

Ashlee blushed and looked out of the window at the quarreling couple.

_Outside..._

"Why did you say that! Are you flirting with girls behind my back!" Anubis shook his head vigorously. "What? No!" "Then Why did you told that to Ashlee!" Anubis looked at her and a sense of anger overwhelmed him.

"I can talk to whoever I damn want to!" This started a full out screaming match leaving Sadie running away.

Sadie ran to a dark alley, she sat down and cried. A rustle was heard, Sadie shot up her head. "H-Hello? Anybody there?" No answer so Sadie returned to crying. "Why you crying? Little one?"

Sadie got out her staff, "D-Don't hurt me! I can kill you and boyfriend is a-" "a god? Your boyfriend? Please, he won't even explain to you why he said that to Ashlee Jackson?"

Sadie frowned, "Do you want to be happy with Anubis?" Sadie has tears in her eyes, "Y-Yes..." The mesmerizing voice said, "Then come into the light." Sadie went Ito the blinding light.

_At the burger place..._

Anubis walked inside, he sat down with his head in his hands. A tap at his shoulder made him tuned back to reality. A ice cold drink was in front of his face, "You okay?" He looked up to see Ashlee looking down at her.

Anubis shook his head and grabbe the drink, "Thanks." Ashlee sat beside him, "Want to talk about it?" Anubis sighed, "Ever since the beginning of this year...Sadie has always been very...protective."

At Ashlee's raised eyebrow, Anubis continued talking. "When I'm around other girls, Sadie will be bitching." Ashlee just chuckled. "Well...That's one way to say it... " She managed to get Anubis smile before asking.

"So why did Sadie ran away?" Anubis frowned and sighed, "We were arguing and she ran away." Ashlee nodded, "Why didn't you chased her?" Anubis shook her head, "I have enough times to chase her."

Ashlee put her hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be okay. You're going to meet a girl that is going to be worthed chasing for." Anubis smiled and ,for the first time ever, took a good look at Ashlee.

Her sea-green eyes sparkling with pitiness, her midnight black hair shone with the light. Anubis felt his breath hitched at his throat, "Anubis?" Before he knew it, he felt himself leaning in and...

"Ashlee!" Ashlee eyes widened and stood up, "What's up Thals?" "Monster!" Ashlee looked confused for a little while before a explosion rang out. She looked up and saw a drakon.

Anubis looked shock, "What's...That!" Ashlee looked surprised, "You can see them?" Anubis looked at her, "Of course I can see them!" Ashlee cursed in Greek and tapped at her hairpin.

It turned into a full on bow, Anubis shouted in shock. "What the..." Ashlee looked at him and put her arrow into a bow. "Stay here and don't move!" She then went to the monster with her family at her tail.

_After the battle_

Ashlee has a scorched T-shirt with hair tangled from the acid. Anubis ran to her and screamed into her face. "What The Fuck is going on here!" She blinked and raised a hand at Percy approaching movements.

"You see...Sometimes...The Greek gods go down and mate with humans? Yes and in return...You get Demigods."

She then took a deep breath, "Jason and Thalia Grace are children of Zeus. Piper's a Daughter Of Aphrodite. Nico's the Son Of Hades and me and Percy?" She bit her bottom lip. "We are all Son and daughter of Poseidon...God of the Seas..." She looked at her shoes...

Carter ran out with his curved sword, "Finally...You know the truth..." He said to Anubis' shocked face.

* * *

**Wow...If I get told that my soon-to-be crush is a demigod? I will freak and...You know I will ask how their life is... Oh well...I just wish all of this is real =.= SO R&R**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour. **_


	3. KRONOS!

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! So...Yeah... I really have none other thing to say :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TKC or PJO**

* * *

Anubis stood there with a shocked look, he looked at Carter. "Carter...What Isis said about other gods at Manhattan...They are all true? Not some stupid prank the gods made to fool me?" Carter nodded, "Yes. They are all true." He looked back at Ashlee.

"So...You're a demigod...Means that you're half god and..." "Half human." Ashlee responded. She looked at her blue converses, "And...You know about the Egyptian gods." Ashlee looked at him with a confused expression. "I never met one before but seeing my dad is a Greek God and everywhere I go there is a monster? I won't take my chances in not believing it."

Anubis let out a chuckle, "You just met one." Ashlee stood there with a raised eyebrow, "Really? Who?" Anubis bowed, "Anubis, God of Death and furnerals. At your service." Ashlee eyes widened and she began to sighed. "I knew there was something about you." Anubis this time raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Ashlee nodded, "I thought you were a demigod. Sadie was staring at me and there was a powerful aura around her. I thought she was a monster at how she was studying me."

Anubis chuckled, "Good point." Ashlee then had a mental lightbulb on top of her head, "Nico! This guy could be your Egyptian father." Nico walked over to him, Anubis blushed with embarassment. "I-I'm not his real dad..." Ashlee chuckled and Nico took out his hand, "I'm Nico Di Angelo." Anubis stuck out his opposite hand, "Anubis."

Carter then noticed something, "You all have a last name. Do Greek Gods have one?" All of the demgods and demigoddesses froze, "No...We took them from our mortal family side." Piper said with her cherokee accent.

Anubis, still somewhat oblivious, asked, "Oh? Are they with you?" Again the tempreture got 100 degrees colder.

"My Dad is in L.A." Piper said.

"Our mom is crazy." The Grace siblings said.

"My mom is dead because of a pact." Nico said with a crestfallen expression

"My mom is alive with a loving husband." Percy said with a smile.

Only Ashlee remained quiet. Her expression hard, the haflings stared at Anubis and gave him a look that just said 'Don't-even-ask." But Anubis ignored their look and asked, "What about yours, Bookworm?" Ashlee looked at the floor, "My mom died of Tubercolosis." The halfbloods plus two and minus one, all face palmed.

THey all thought that Ashlee's past is diffucult, watching her mom die slowly by each second. "O-Oh...I'm sorry for asking then." He tilted Ashlee's chin up with two pale finger. "You're not going to cry over me, right? I can never stand it when a cute girl cries." Ashlee fumbled with her hair pin and looked at Anubis with a tight smile.

"I'm okay. They all have to die sonner or later. It's better if they die now." She said with a slightly hoarsed voice. Anubis regretted asking that question, it made her sad and ,strangely, it made Anubis's heart twinged. If he has a heart.

There was a big growl and the half bloods looked forward, a man with black hair stood forward. "Dad?" Carter said, gobsmacked.

Julius Kane came and glared at Anubis, "If I wasn't mortal, I wipe you from the space of this earth." Ashlee got into Julius and Anubis's ways. "It's not his fault, Mr Kane." Julius raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Ashlee Winters, Daughter of-" "Poseidon." There was a voice in her head, "Hello. Miss Winters." Ashlee looked at Julius, "Come out!" Julius grinned. "At least you have brains,the last demigod I met was..." He shook his head.

Percy went to Ashlee, "Erm...Ash? Who the hell are you talking to?" Julius just smiled and a low husky voice spoke into every demigod's mind. "Hello...Halflings..." THe demigods froze and they all had a steady hand on their weapons. Ashlee shook her head, "It's okay. He wont bite. Right?" Julius just chuckled, Anubis coughed.

Ashlee looked at Anubis and rolled her eyes. "Hang on Death Boy. It wont kill you to meet some new people." Anubis just chuckled and wrapped his hands around Ashlee's waist. "But it will bore me when you're doing the talking..." Anubis whispered in her ear while Ashlee shuddered from the sound of the voice.

Percy glared at Anubis, "Get away from my sister." Anubis just smirked at Percy, "Sure. But in...4 years time...I will get more than just a hug from her." Ashlee blushed while Julius glared at Anubis with Percy.

" . ?" Julius said, furious. Anubis froze and unslid his arms around Ashlee. Percy visibly relaxed but then he mentally was on his guard. "Y-You see...I was about to break up with Sadie..."

Julius had his eyes turned red, "**WHAT?!**" Anubis stood in front of Ashlee, as if protecting her form a force that might kill her. "I-It justs...I dont think we have the spark anymore...I just want a girl that trusts me fully." Anubis spoke, bravely.

Ashlee looked at Julius and saw his eyes had little small fires inside of them. Like Ares when he fought Percy. She thought that he was going to destroy Anubis but then Julius just sighed. "I cant blame you when you fall out of love with Sadie...But when you get this next girl, you better love her." Julius, for a mili second, looked at Ashlee but then glared at Anubis.

Anubis nodded, "I will..."

Suddenly the dust that exploded from the monster started to take shape of the Drakon again. The demigods got ready a weapon but the monster didnt attacked, instead, it spoke.

_"To whom this message concerns,_

_one year ago, Percy Jackson came to Manhattan._

_And destroyed my father and dropped his magnificent parts into the deepest part of hell._

_But now, his awesome son has returned to exact vengeance and to continue what my father did._

_I have captured the host of Isis, little sweet Sadie Kane._

_I request the demigods and the Egyptian gods to bring two people:_

_Ashlee Jackson and The god of Funerals._

_If you don't,_

_Be prepared for war, demigods."_

The dust returned to ashes. Julius went to his knees, "My...Baby girl..." He then glared at the demigods, "Who...Did...This..."

Percy looked pale and he was starting to fall, "D-Don't...Ashlee..." Ashlee was even more pale then Percy, her hands shaking. "Ashlee Jackson! Tell me who kidnapped my daughter!" Ashlee looked at him with a look pasted on her face as if she had seen her mother died all over again.

"The son of our parent's enemy, Kronos, The Titan King Of Time..."


End file.
